Gohan's Guardian
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: Someone must keep Gohan safe so that not only when Cell begans his rain of terror on Earth but to save the whole universe and its a tough job R+R my first DBZ 6/6 chapters, messed up forgot on chapter, but its up now.
1. A Guardian

Author's notes: My first DBZ fan fiction

Author's notes: My first DBZ fan fiction. Forgive me if I do something wrong that's out of place I haven't watched the whole series. And BTW since I'm a DBZ newbie why does Vegeta call Goku Kacorott? One more thing imagine The fire spirit as "The fiery" card from Card Captor Sakura. Enjoy ^_^

I approached the council of elders. That room was open and circular, the ceiling a vast sky of stars and very pretty, however today my head was looking towards the ground what I feared would happen was going to. In the middle of the room figures in brown flowing cloaks seated around me, for I was in the center of the room. 

"You summoned me elders?" I replied in a humble voice

"Fire spiritess pray tell me you have felt what is going to happen on Earth?" an elder spoke.

          "I understand very well so, but what I do not see is why you have summoned me." I said even though I knew perfectly well why.

"Of all the elements that serve us, the council sees you most fit as a guardian." One of the members said.

          "A destructive element you seek for a guardian? Forgive my reasoning but I do question your judgement." These words were uttered out of my mouth for a good reason.

          A wise elder answered me: "Alas, fire such a noble being deserving of halation, with the ability to destroy all as it sees fit and yet and keep life alive. It seems you have little belief in yourself per chance? Do you know not of what you are capable of?"

          "Can anyone see the end of a circle?" I said making a ring of fire in my hand

          "I am always to find new power in this universe-it does not end like a circle and new comers who find great power, well history tends to repeat itself all the way around."  And the ring of fire went out and into smoke.

          "The universe is no mere circle. Have you no faith in any human? Gohan must be protected, it depends on even our existence, you do know what Cell will be capable of, not just destroying Earth you know, you very well know." Another elder said in defense of the boy.

          "And I cannot even help him with that task. I can only protect him and can do nothing, as his father will die. Can you not see any further into the future than that or has the council truly begun to weaken, not even to see that far?" I cried out to the council

          "We cannot see into the future anymore. We granted the boy those powers and it has left us with little strength. Will you or will not be the boy's guardian?" a council member pleaded.

          "If that is what you say must be done I will be the boy's guardian." I had heard what had to be done and I knew it would be done.

          "Go then and may Kami keep his faith on you because he thought you just might be able to pull this off." The council head leader said while I spread my fiery golden wings and departed to the Earth.

          


	2. Guardian Power

I was hovering just above the Gohan's family house. Of course not a soul but Gohan would be able to see me but that's what the elders thought best.

I flew right through the side of the house's wall just as if I was a ghost. I looked inside; it looked as if Gohan's baby shower was going on.

Gohan was in a cradle and his mother was next to him idly chatting with Bulma, whom I thought I heard in the future was Vegeta's mistress. 

I peered into the baby's cradle; Gohan looked so innocent so precious. I smiled in on him and to my surprise he smiled back. 

The next twelve months nothing much happened. I got aquatinted with Gohan and found him as an adorable baby, surely the elders made a mistake how could he be the one to take down Cell?

On Gohan first birthday ChiChi woke up much earlier than usual and of course I was by Gohan's cradle with my usual night watch, it was a good thing spirits don't require any human needs. 

ChiChi picked the baby up and Gohan gave me his charming little baby smile over his mothers back at me. I turned my head over to Goku who was starting to wake up I estimated he'd be up in another hour or so. I floated after ChiChi in the kitchen. ChiChi was starting breakfast and what looked like a feast for Gohan's first birthday I didn't even remember how old I was I stopped counting at ten thousand I knew it didn't really matter to me either. Gohan's mother finished basting a roast and pushed it in the oven. She started making some oatmeal for the baby. Chichi began spoon-feeding Gohan. I never really and probably never will understand this practice of feeding young children, whether the food gets in the baby's mouth or not half of it ends up all over the kitchen. 

Goku had finally woken completely up and briefly said good morning to Chichi, which was followed with a kiss on the cheek. 

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute honey and don't you dare touch the roast in the oven in fact I don't want you training anywhere near the side of the house with the kitchen." She warned her husband.

"Ok I'll stay far, far away but when is everyone coming over anyway?" asked Goku

"Around one, do you think you can take Gohan until then?" Chichi asked.

"That's fine with me- right 'lil camp?" Goku said tickling Gohan's chin while and making the baby laugh and squirm. I smiled at this even giggled myself such a happy family. Gohan looked over at me and reached out his arms. 

I didn't know what to make of it.

Goku eyed ChiChi curiously. 

"I think he wants to be picked up", ChiChi said.

Goku easily picked the baby up and waved good-bye to ChiChi as I followed after them. 

Goku flew up in the air and I raised my wings to do so also. I noticed something didn't feel right…

The father and son landed on an island about twenty miles from their house. Goku, holding Gohan admired how nice a day it was with a light breeze, I had to agree. Goku sat Gohan down on the grass and he began to stretch out. I watched for a minute or two and suddenly I felt and unnatural breeze-danger! I sat close to Gohan. That's when I saw it. A figure in black approaching swiftly behind I had to warn Goku and that could only be done through Gohan!

"Gohan I know you can help your Dad from what is about to happen please let me help?" I pleaded with him.

The baby appeared to understand and I began to concentrate to tap into Gohan's power.

"Da-Da" Gohan said

And Goku turned around surprised it wasn't like he hadn't said that before and Goku turned around there was someone there!

Goku had turned around just in time to see a powerful blast coming toward him and was able to dodge it. 

"This is were you come in Gohan you're Dad can't stop an android- yet"

Goku was just barely dodging and parrying the attackers blows and couldn't get a hit in edge wise. I positioned my hands for and attack and Gohan did the same I was sending my energy through him. With any luck I could send a message through Gohan to Goku to tell him to duck.

"Ready Gohan?" I whispered 

The androids weren't even supposed to be around yet anyway to my knowledge but this might be an early one.

I told Gohan to ready the energy in his hands and I began to telepathically send a message to Gohan's Dad through Gohan.

"GOKU DUCK NOW!" I screamed in his head. He was confused but he ducked and Gohan's blast (Well mine) hit the android right on it disappeared. 

Then a voice in my head said, "Test passed well down" The elders had tested me and I had passed. It was then Goku started sensing another faint ki and that would be me. 


	3. Guardian's mission

_Author's notes: Forgive me if I'm out of character I'm doing my best, but just enjoy __J_

Days turned into months and months turned into years. Sure enough the "bad guys" came Raditz, Frieza, Garlic Jr and others came and yes I was with Gohan the whole time looking out for his safety even though he was kidnapped a couple of times there was nothing I could do about that.

Gohan was now six-years-old in just five short years he would have to face Cell…

That morning Gohan woke up earlier than usual, naturally I thought this was for training though I knew Gohan got every minute of sleep he could possibly get- like his father and he ate just as much.

"Training today Gohan?" I asked

Gohan jumped when I said this.

"You scared me!" he replied

I normally watched Gohan train day in and day out.

"Yeah I am training" he replied.

Gohan suddenly looked ask if he was about to ask a question and he did. 

"You know you've watched me all your life, you can't tell me why, you get me out of tough positions and I can't even know your name" he said suddenly.

"_Name? Do I have a name?"_ I thought to myself.

"You do know I can't tell you why I'm watching you but you will know in time you will know. As for my name I do not recall ever having one." I said

"You mean you never had a name?" Gohan said in awe.

"It's never really bothered me", I said 

"I suppose being a fire spirit it wouldn't, and would you mind not talking to me while I'm around other people it makes me look weird Mom always asks to take my temperature when I "seemingly talk to no one." He told me

"Actually Vegeta might actually sense me, I think Goku does all though he does tend to ignore it." I casually said.

Through this all Gohan was eating his way through six bowls of cereal. 

He said with a full mouth: "I don't think you have anything really to worry about it's not like they'd believe in a-

"Gohan are you down there?" ChiChi's voice shouted from upstairs

Gohan shouted up stairs "Yeah Mom I'm eating cereal I'm going to train early today!"

ChiChi came down stairs. No doubt she had heard Gohan talking to me. I sighed, Gohan certainly sounding crazy.

"Gohan you should be spending more time studying! Your father is a bad example tomorrow I'll keep you in for studying!" 

Gohan and I sweat dropped if there was one thing that could keep ChiChi happy it was Gohan up in his room looking at a book even pretending to study….

Time passed again four years to be exact Gohan and I shared a close bond when he'd let me talk to him (Late at night or early in the morning) Already I'd heard of Vegeta but was semi shocked at the fact he was Trunks father (even though Trunks was a baby now) If there was one person I couldn't stand it was Vegeta though I don't think he's catching on to me, its not like me to disrespect someone but I suppose being away from the Council I had no need to be proper, but talk about ignorance and rudeness! That was Vegeta's middle name!

I knew Gohan's time was coming near the future Trunks had appeared. That meant the androids were near by and that wasn't good. Trunks came and warned the Z warriors about the androids, as I knew he would. While the Z team was waiting for Goku Trunks looked at Gohan, right into his eyes. He began counting the people here and looking oddly confused. I whispered in Gohan's ear: "he senses another Ki me he's got a better sense than the others he knows I'm here or at least suspects it."

Goku arrived and Trunks finished explaining about the androids that would destroy the future. Later that night while Gohan was in his room he and I were having our regular chat at night.

"And Trunks single handedly destroyed Frieza!" Gohan told me in a hushed excited tone.

"It wasn't such a great feat compared to what"-but I stopped there before I said too much

"But what?" asked Gohan eagerly.

"But nothing, I can't tell you more until the events unfold…Oh I wish I could just say something to maybe…" I said I do not have feelings but I did feel grief for not being able to help more and yet I knew I would have this problem when I set off on this mission."

Gohan knew it was useless to inquire more so he asked:

"Who _did_ send you anyway? I think I heard you say that you were sent here."

"The council sent me" I said

"The council?" asked Gohan

"You could call them fate, they keep balance in the universe I was assigned to protect you until a certain day comes I was forbidden to tell you anything about it but I cease to understand them or why Kami would think of me to be a guardian" I told Gohan

"Kami chose you to watch over me? Why am I so special?" Gohan asked

"You know I can't tell you, I've already said more than I should" I said.

"I figured as much" said Gohan disappointedly

"Its twelve o'clock you really should go to be you know" I said

"Don't you need sleep?" he asked

"I have no human needs" I told him

I then felt something someone was behind Gohan's closed door.

"What is it?" Gohan said looking at me with concern

"Gohan open the door I there's someone there" I instructed him.

Gohan did ask I asked and there was Trunks looking oddly again as Gohan. 


	4. A Guardian and Trunks

"Trunks what are you doing?" asked Gohan 

"I could say the same to you" he retorted 

"I know there's someone else with you! No one else thinks so but you seem to know I heard you talking!" Trunks said.

Gohan looked at me for an answer. I hadn't a clue on what to do. 

"The person here, am I not right?" Trunks said.

"At least don't stand here in the door way! This is going to look suspicious!" Gohan yelled in a whisper, so Trunks entered the room and closed to door.

I again let out a sigh "You can tell him Gohan" 

"Trunks do you believe in um…" Gohan was lost for words "Spirits"

"I guess" he said

I told Gohan "It's that Vegeta in him I"- and Gohan said out loud before I could finish or realize my mistake

"Vegeta is your Dad?" 

Even though it was dark Gohan could still see Trunk's face of amazement

"Okay so there _is_ a spirit here and one that knows what's going to happen too I assume- and you'dbetter not tell a soul!" Trunks said

"Oh my" I said

"So why can't I see this spirit?" asked Trunks

"I wouldn't know let me ask her" Gohan replied

"Um…Do I have to repeat that to you?" asked Gohan. Trunks saw he was looking at nothing but Gohan was looking at the spiritess 

"If you really must I can be seen- tell Trunks to follow my instructions" I told Gohan.

"She says follow the instructions I give you" Gohan told Trunks

"Tell him to close his eyes and free his mind up"

"This is weird, but she says to close your eyes and clear your mind" Gohan said.

When Trunks did as he was asked I put my hand over his eyes and I said

"Open your eyes Trunks"

He heard me and his eyes were wide open in shock to see a woman fire with burning hair and golden wings in the middle of the bed room.

"Could you please stop gawking?" I said rather annoyed Gohan had taken me better than Trunks. And with that comment Trunk closed his mouth.

"You know what's going to happen don't you? You even know about me" Trunks barely mumbled out

"You would be right about that but I'm not allowed to tell you councils order." I said.

"And you know as well you can not tell anyone about me either, do you not?" I told Trunks

"I know that much" he said. 

I put my hand over Trunks's eyes and I vanished from his view. 

"You really scared Trunks didn't you?" asked Gohan half giggling 

"Such I hard life I have" I replied to Gohan with a smirk. My smile wouldn't last Cell was fast approaching.


	5. A Guardian's duty

I became worried a lot was happening, Trunks came back from the future, Goku had a heart attack, Cell began terrorizing people and searching for seventeen and eighteen, Gohan turned eleven…

All of these events leading up to the Cell games and I was to watch it all unfold it wasn't easy to see. Seventeen was absorbed; Trunks and Vegeta were training, Tien nearly dying or had it come to that yet? My mind was scrambled up. 

"You're worried aren't you?" said Gohan.

"I am… and I have a very good reason to be…" I told him.

As I remembered Gohan would be taken for training also and Dende would be the new keeper of Earth that was right, Picciolo he was with the rest of the Z warriors helping Tien recover…Oh wait Vegeta's damn pride, Cell will be complete Goku and Gohan would train the chamber now…

And I was to only watch. In the chamber I watched Gohan turn super Saiyan and I saw Gohan holding back he truly did have the power the elders promised.

That night Gohan was talking with me, he didn't do this very often since he was worn out most of the time and well Goku was sound asleep after every day.

"Are you okay?" he asked me

"I'm fine in terms of humans I still can not cope with everything that let Cell become full power even though I saw it before."

"You mean you know how Cell dies???" Gohan said astounded 

"I don't and that's why I'm afraid. Because I know what happens before it and I must watch it all. I am sure you have felt that way before." I told him.

"I did and that's what made me go to a super saiyan but you already have lots more power than that even though you keep your Ki so low all the time." Gohan told me.

"You should sleep you'll be training hard tomorrow" I said.

"Okay g'night then." He said.

For the first time I can remember I cried surely there was something I could do? And all the same I could do nothing.

Gohan's training was over, they learned of the Cell games Goten would be conceived soon. The days before the Cell games Gohan was free to roam around where ever he pleased. Father and son shared a close bond and I encouraged Gohan to do this. Even though I didn't tell him the reason why he should. 

The Cell games had started…Goku vs. Cell – Goku down and no his fate was now to soon for me. Gohan was next to Piccolo I was behind him. Gohan's face of shock came when his Dad put him up against Cell. 

Gohan looked at me. I nodded at him with understanding. Soon Chibi Cells would attack the Z warriors and they did while Gohan watched in horror, as did I. Goku was pounded on the ground next to me. For the first time since I have known I felt tears. 

"Elders!" I cried up.

"Give the boy something to help him!" 

And with that Android sixteen's head rolled out in front of Hercule.

That was all Gohan need to let out his power. He has destroyed all the Chibi Cells and gotten the Z-fighters senu beans. Cell was losing to Gohan but this wasn't the end. 

After Cell had coughed up Android eighteen he began to grow and he was going to blow himself up. No one could stop him the end was near. Goku knew what had to be done. I knew to too if only I could have told Gohan. 

"If" I thought

The others realized what Goku would do and again my tears surfaced I felt a rise in my Ki it didn't matter to me though if the others sensed me or whether they would take there eyes off Goku.

Goku was in front of Gohan ready to use instant transmission and Gohan was in tears.

"Daddy!" he had cried out after his father disappeared. The last thing that I knew would come did. Cell wasn't dead and I had no idea what Gohan could do.

The last event happened as Trunks was killed. Cell was gaining the upper cut. While Gohan's Dad, the person that truly believed in him was on snake way. That's when a thought hit me.

I flew upwards my destination- Snake Way. 

I could bring the dead back to life but I knew the council wouldn't allow it but I could tip Goku off on what to do to "help" his son.

"Goku listen to me" I said

"Who said that?" he curiously asked looking around.

"I do not matter right now-Your son matter more and he needs your help. Use King Kai's telepathy to help your son! The universe depends on it!" and I departed.

Goku listened to me. I heard Gohan powering up to counter act Cell's attack. Gohan gain the lead, then Cell, then Gohan, then Cell. All the Z-warriors were helping. 

Goku told Gohan to give it his all and with a final blow Gohan destroyed Cell for good. I departed up for the council as Gohan fell to the ground.


	6. A Guardian's End

Gohan awoke felling very tired and in his own bed. He looked around expecting to see the Fire spirit but she wasn't around in fact it didn't look like there was any sign or trace of her.

He had lost a dear friend and his Dad…

"Council you do see you are saved have you regained your strength yet?" I asked anxiously

"You knew as well was we you wouldn't want to leave him with what he's gone through. I do think he'd like it a lot to see you." 

"I must warn you though he is a teenager now in Earth years." A council member said.

"Then I will go as a human. But still one more thing why will you not tell the Dragon to be able to revive Goku?" 

"Because he will be back and you will see the future events yourself, we may summon you down there also sometime in the near future." Another member spoke.

"Also we had to erase the future Trunks memory of you. You did give him quite a scare." 

I giggled at this.

"It also appears I have human emotions I must have picked them up." 

And with that I departed again.

I landed in the forest near the city and I began my human transformation. My six-foot height shrunk down to a normal one for teenage girls, I no longer radiated with a fiery glow my wings and flames died down. I then looked human. 

I also realized I had to create clothes for myself. For I was standing there in the nude.

I chose a typical Japanese school uniform. A blue pleated skirt with the sailor uniform top. I then began to search for Gohan's Ki. It wasn't hard to find because he was SSJ2 and it looked like he was stopping a bank robbery in a funny outfit and sunglasses.

I laughed to myself.As Gohan stopped the criminals. A super hero Gohan now that was funny. I walked past the building as Gohan flew up in the sky out of view. 

People were giving me funny looks. I looked human enough didn't I? 

I began again to search for Gohan's Ki. I found him again talking with a girl, Videl I assumed. I casually passed them. Only Videl gave me a second glance.

As I walked away I heard Videl comment- "What strange ears! They almost elfish!" 

Had I forgotten that? Opps oh well. How funny I must of looked.

I passed an alleyway hours later looking again to talk to Gohan alone. 

"Hey tootise" A voice, said. I stopped with the knowledge that I would be attacked and try to be raped by some drunkard I didn't have time for this. On the other hand Super Hero Gohan might show up and save me if I raised my Ki high enough. I smiled smugly.

I turned around. The guy was everything I though him to be. He grabbed me and I pretended to struggle and raised my Ki, not a normal Ki but a human that's in danger type.

Gohan was in his room studying when he felt Ki rising, surely it must be someone training, but no one trained at eleven o'clock or at least no one he knew did, unless someone was in trouble somewhere in fact it was. Gohan flew out his bedroom window and put on his GreatSaiyanMan outfit on.

I felt Gohan getting nearer the guy was becoming harder to push off without using more strength. I saw Gohan in his Super Hero attire.

He saw me in trouble and picked the guy up and threw him right into a dumpster.

"Thank you! You saved me." I said. While Gohan glanced at my ears.

"You're quite welcome, you remind me of a friend I used to know."

"I better be going now", he said.

"Bye" I said then added "Gohan"

And he turned around and I gave him a smile.

"How did you know?" He asked in awe.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I playfully said.

"Videl told you!" Gohan said.

"Videl didn't tell me." I answered back

"Your ear's they're like the Spirit…" He murmured

"Whose else could they be" I said and smiled at him.

"It's you! It really is you" Gohan said in delight

I nodded

"Please tell me this though why are you wearing that ridiculous get up?" 

"I'm the GreatSaiyanMan" he said "Why is that no one likes the outfit?" he added and I laughed.

"I was almost afraid you wouldn't recognize me being human isn't all that great."

And with that comment I turned back to my normal form.


End file.
